Volver a Sentir
by caskett-alwaysendless
Summary: Tras mucho pensar se me paso por la cabeza esta idea, espero que hos guste habrá más de un capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

Era un 28 de noviembre normal, ya hacía casi 3 meses en los cuales se habían distanciado tanto que llegaron a un punto en el que ni siquiera se llamaban, ahora ya no eran la pareja perfecta ahora eran unos simples conocidos los cuales si se veían por la calle intentaban evitarse o simplemente se saludaban con una falsa sonrisa, todo había cambiado pero sin embargo los dos seguían sin pareja desde ese día.

Por la comisaría todo seguía casi igual, hacía mucho que no veían a Castle por ahí, todos al principio se extrañaban pero llegó un punto en el que lo dejaron correr. Beckett no era la misma que antes ,cuando él seguía allí, había cambiado, todos lo notaban pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, al principio Espo y Ryan intentaban hablarlo con ella, pero al ver que ella no quería responder lo dejaron estar. Cada mañana llegaba con los ojos hinchados de no dormir y de haber estado llorando.

Por otra parte Castle estaba igual o peor que ella, se rumoreaba por las revistas del corazón que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a la calle, cuando salía no se dignaba ni a arreglarse salía con un chándal, los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar y dormir poco, cuando alguien le preguntaba él decía ''necesito un tiempo para volver a encontrar la inspiración''. Quizás los que no lo conocían se lo creían pero por parte de su madre y Alexis sabían que no era verdad que algo había sucedido con Beckett , pero nunca había hablado sobre ello nadie sabía nada, era algo que solo sabían ellos dos.

Paso una semana más, Lanie ya no podía aguantar más de ver a su amiga así, al final decidió invitarla a cenar a su casa para poder hablar con ella.

-Hey amiga!- Dijo Lanie intentando animar a Kate.

-Hola –Dijo Kate al ver a su amiga.

-Vamos enserio Kate?, solo quiero que sepas que esta noche a las 8:00 pm estaré en la puerta de tu casa, tú sabrás si abrirme o no. – Lanie se fue un poco enfadada con ella, pero en el fondo la entendía.

A las 8:00 pm Lanie estaba en la puerta del hall de Kate, cuando estaba a punto de irse (ya que llevaba varios minutos esperando), escuchó como alguien corría por dentro del piso. Se quedó quieta y al ver que su amiga que le abrió la puerta no pudo evitar abrazarle como nunca y decirle:

-Pensé que me ibas a abandonar- Dijo Lanie.

-Sabes que nunca lo haría Lanie.

Estuvieron cenando y tomando vino, cuando Lanie vio que Kate llevaba unas copas de más, se atrevió a preguntarle:


	2. Chapter 2

-Kate, cuando me vas a contar que ha pasado con Castle?

-¿Enserio Lanie?, sabes que no me gusta hablar de estas cosas…-Kate intentó evitar la mirada de frustación de Lanie.

-Entonces, que significa kate?, que vas a seguir así durante el resto de tu vida?...

-Así como Lanie?- Kate se estaba empezando a enfadar.

-¿A mí me lo preguntas?, enserio quieres que te lo diga?

-Pues si, quiero que me lo digas, porque yo estoy perfectamente bien…-Kate no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de su amiga, creía que esa noche se lo iban a pasar genial, y que por una vez en tanto tiempo podría dejar de pensar en Castle…

-Pues si hace falta que te lo diga para que te des cuenta te lo voy a decir.-Lanie miró a Kate y ella le hizo un gesto para que continuara.-No sé que es lo que os ha pasa a ti y a Castle, pero desde hace unos 3 meses no eres la misma, ya nunca nadie te ve reir como reías cuando él estaba, ahora ya te da igual ir bien o mal arreglada, total no tienes que impresionar a nadie ¿no?... Kate no quiero continuar así yo quiero ayudarte quiero volver a verte sonreír con él, quiero que te frustres con sus teorías pero en el fondo te encantan, quiero a mi amiga la de siempre…-Lanie dispuesta a irse cogió su abrigo y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta Kate la paró.

-¿Enserio piensas esto de mi?- A Kate se le entrecortaba la voz

-Solo quiero ayudarte…

Kate la miró, y le dijo –Está bien creo que después de tanto tiempo estoy dispuesta a contarle a alguien lo que me pasa…-Kate miró a Lanie y continuó-Recuerdas hace unos meses cuando Castle se fue a los Hamptons durante una semana para poder escribir?-Lanie asintió y Kate continuo- Pues durante esa semana estuve pensando que ya era hora de empezar a avanzar un poco con Castle… ya me entiendes…, así que decidí llamarlo para poder hablar con él-Lanie la miraba con asombro- Así que un día por la noche lo llamé con la intención de decirle lo que había estado pensando… y al llamarlo…-A Kate le empezaron a saltar algunas lagrimas, pero continuo hablando- Sabes quién me atendió? Se puso GINA, y me dijo que Castle estaba demasiado ocupado con ella que no quería saber nada de mí que se había cansado de esperar…

Lanie la abrazó, y le dijo -¿y esto es todo?

-Entonces cuando iba a colgar escuché, ''tranquilo Castle ya veengoooo…'', eso le decía Gina a él.

Lanie la miró y le dijo – ¿Pero no intentaste hablar con él? Kate no creo que Castle te hiciera eso…, tu sabes que él te quiere, y que por lo que he oído lo está pasando igual o peor que tú de mal.

-Al día siguiente le mandé un mensaje diciendo ''_así que no quieres saber nada de mí?, está bien Castle olvídate de mí hemos acabado''_

Lanie abrazó a Kate y le dijo:- Pero no crees que deberías hablar con él?, lleváis tres meses sin hablaros Kate, no es normal. A parte ya sabes como es Gina siempre té envidió, yo creo que tendrías que hablar con él y me extraña que él no se intentara comunicar contigo, o ¿lo hizo?!

-Si, estuvo una semana llamándome cada minuto cada día…-A Kate le volvieron a saltar las lagrimas- Pero yo no le cogí, ya había decidido olvidarme de él, después de todo lo que me costó decidirme a decirle lo que sentía.. y me hace esto?

Lanie la miró y le dijo:

-Tranquila Kate ahora vas a ir a dormir, que por lo que parece hace mucho que no lo haces y mañana decidimos que hacemos ¿te parece?

Lanie se fue y le prometió a Kate que mañana comerían juntas para acabar de hablarlo.

-Adios Kate gracias por contármelo, y que sepas que yo creo que deberías hablar con él.

-Está bien Lanie mañana a la hora de comer lo acabamos de hablar, te quiero!

-Y yo!

Kate antes de irse a dormir y como cada noche miró el twitter de Castle, estuvo mirando los tweets y vió uno que le llamó la atención.

''_Y es en ese momento en el que te das cuenta de que todo se ha acabado, que por mucho que quieras ya nada volverá a ser como antes, ya no volverás a sonreir cada mañana al verla, ya no vas a salir de casa nervioso por si te queda bien o mal lo que te pusiste, porque ya no tienes ningún motivo por el cual impresionar a nadie…''_

Cuando Kate leyó ese tweet , se le pusieron los ojos llorosos… Se puso el pijama y se fue a la cama a intentar dormir en la cama una voz en su interior le decia''_Vamos enserio Kate? Sabes perfectamente que ese tweet iba dirigido a ti, sabes que has de hablar con él pero tienes miedo como siempre, miedo a perderle, pero que más da Kate?si ya lo estas perdiendo no importa arriesgarte por una vez en tu vida por lo que realmente te importa…''_Ella sabía que su maldita consciencia tenía razón, no sabía porque pero desde que le había contado a Lanie lo sucedido, se notaba con más fuerzas para intentar hablar con él, así que decidió que algún día lo intentaría hablar… Después de unas horas pensando y pensando consiguió dormirse.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente fue a comer con Lanie como ya habían quedado la noche anterior. Cuando estuvieron allí, Kate decidió enseñarle el tweet y contarle lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior.

-Lanie, ayer cuando me fui a dormir, abri twitter y fui al perfil de Castle…-Kate miró a Lanie pero ella le hizo una seña para que continuara.- Y vi este tweet.-Sacó su iphone y le enseñó la foto que había hecho al tweet; _''Y es en ese momento en el que te das cuenta de que todo se ha acabado, que por mucho que quieras ya nada volverá a ser como antes, ya no volverás a sonreir cada mañana al verla, ya no vas a salir de casa nervioso por si te queda bien o mal lo que te pusiste, porque ya no tienes ningún motivo por el cual impresionar a nadie…''_

-Lanie,¿ qué crees que debo hacer?

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-Lanie miró a Kate y al ver que ella asentía para que continuara, siguió hablando. –Yo lo que creo que tendrías que hacer, es ir a hablar con él, aunque no sea para disculparos, si no para darle la oportunidad que yo creo que se merece, solo una oportunidad para que se explique y allí es cuando tu decides que hacer.

-¿Crees que debo llamarlo?, o ¿Quedar con él?- Kate estaba empezando a estar convencida de que tenía que hablar con él, por mucho que le doliera volverlo a ver.

-Kate haz lo que quieras, ya sabes que yo pienso que es mejor todo a la cara, pero esto ya es decisión tuya yo ya te he ayudado demasiado.-Lanie se levantó le dio un beso a Kate y se fue hacia la Morgue.

Mientras tanto Castle estaba en su casa intentando escribir algo.

-Hey, Papá,¿ te apetece ir a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta?- Le dijo Alexis intentado hacer algo para sacar a su padre a que le diera el aire.

-No, gracias Alexis, he de escribir y creo que hoy tengo la inspiración necesaria…

-Está bien Papá, pero siempre con la misma excusa, no es mi culpa que no te hables con Beckett sabes?- Alexis cogió su cazadora y salió por la puerta.

-Ehh, espera Alexis te juro que mañana vamos-Castle esperó una respuesta y al ver que se volvia a abrir la puerta de su despacho sonrió.

-Deacuerdo papá, lo siento por hablarte así, me voy he quedado.

Alexis le fue a da un beso a su padre y se fue.

Beckett estuvo todo el día pensando que hacer, al final se decidió por hacer caso a su amiga y le mando un SMS a Castle diciéndole ''_Castle he de hablar contigo, si quieres ven a las 7:30 al parque de siempre''_ Beckett leyó y releyó el SMS hasta que se lo mandó.

Al momento Castle recibió el SMS, y al ver de quien era, estuvo apunto de no abrirlo, pero la curiosidad le ganó así que lo abrió, al leerlo, no sabía si sentir rabia, felicidad… Decidió no contestarle y dejarle con la intriga.

A las 6:30 Beckett se fue hacia su casa, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, se iba a arreglar minimamente para ver a Castle.

Cuando llegó al parque donde solían ir, se sentó en los columpios a esperar, había llegado 15 minutos antes, así que tenia tiempo para decidir lo que le diría.

A las 7:30 miró el reloj y al ver que no llegaba se levantó, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, alguien la aturó por detrás.

Cuando se miraron a los ojos, algo dentro de Kate le decía ''_Besalo Besalo…''_ Kate luchó contra ese deseo.

Castle se dio cuenta que aún la estaba cogiendo y sacó la mano de su brazo.

-Hola, Beckett.- Dijo Castle rompiendo el silencio.

-Hola. –Dijo Kate intentando parecer molesta.

-¿Porque me dijiste que viniera?.

Beckett se estrañó por el tono de Castle, pero no podía esperar otra cosa después de 3 meses sin llamarlo ni nada.

-Quería que supieras porque te he estado ignorando durante tanto tiempo…-Kate miró a Castle y siguió hablando- Recuerdas aquella semana cuando te fuiste a los Hamptons?-Castle asintió- Pues estuve unos días pensando en que hacer y sobretodo COMO –Castle la miró extrañado – Enserio Castle?, estuve pensando como decirte que te….-A Kate se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no se le quebrara la voz- Para decurte que te quería-Cuando dijo esa palabra vajó la voz, y miró a Castle pero ella hizo como si nada i continuo hablando-Entonces decidí llamarte para hablar contigo, estaba dispuesta a todo Castle, pero la sorpresa fue mía cuando fue Gina quien me cogió el teléfono…- Castle la miró con una cara de asombro, y a Beckett se le entrecorto la voz.- Me dijo que…-Beckett no pudo aguantar más y le salieron las lagrimas, pero siguió hablando.- Que estabas demasiado ocupada con ella, ya me entiendes Castle, y luego me dijo que te habías cansado de esperarme, que no querías saber nada de mi…, por eso te mandé ese mensaje, Castle estaba preparada después de muchísimo tiempo a decírtelo, y va y tu estabas con tu exmujer, eso fue un golpe muy fuerte por eso no te pude contestar durante todo este tiempo… -Kate miró a Castle y le dio a entender que ya había acabado de hablar.

-¿Kate enserio creías que yo y Gina estábamos…?, ya veo la confianza que me tienes que la crees más a ella que a mi, yo te dije que estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta, Kate tu sabías que yo te quería, y fuiste incapaz ni siquiera de hablar conmigo?, no me lo puedo creer…-Kate lo miró y al verlo tan enfadado dijo.

-Castle, me costó mucho decidirme y estaba insegura y cuando me dijo eso no pensé en otra cosa que en que estabas con ella de esa manera ya me entiendes, no lo hice porque no confiara en ti, si no porque no confio en mi misma para estos temas y tu lo sabes. Solo quería saber si deverdad lo hiciste y lo dijiste o no.

-Ya sabes que nunca lo haría, ni lo diría.

-Está bien Castle losiento…- Beckett se echó a llorar, y se fue corriendo no quería que él la viera así.

-Castle aún asombrado por todo lo ocurrido, decidió ir tras ella pero Beckett cogió su coche y se fue, pero él había ido en taxi, así que lo pensó, cogió un taxi. Un rato después se encontraba en la puerta de Beckett, estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón, a volver a empezar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero de todo quiero daros las gracias, por todos los reviews.**

**Al principio no estaba demasiado convencida de esta historia pero varias chicas me animaron a seguirla. Este es el último capítulo, espero que hayáis disfrutados, acepto críticas para poder mejorar. **

**Un beso muy grande, no tardaré en escribir la próxima historia.**

**-Blanca.**

Al rato de estarlo pensando, decidió llamar a la puerta, estaba dispuesto a solucionarlo todo, o quizás a perderlo todo si nadie habría la puerta.

Llamó a la puerta, desde fuera pudo escuchar como ella se acercaba a la puerta.

Kate abrió la puerta, ya se había cambiado, llevaba una camiseta ancha para dormir y unos leggins. Se notaba que había estado llorando, ya que tenía el maquillaje corrido.

Cuando Castle pudo reaccionar le dijo:

-Kate antes…, en el parque…, no me dejaste terminar de decirte lo que quería decir…-Castlee vio que Beckett lo mira y siguió.-Cuando Gina te atendió era porque le estaba dando lo que había conseguido escribir para que se lo leyera, entonces sonó mi teléfono pero yo estaba en el baño y ella atendió y….Cuando le pregunté quien era me dijo que era simple publicidad sin importancia, por eso no tenía ni la menor idea de porque me mandaste ese mensaje, y porque me dejaste de hablar.-Castle miró a Kate, ella estaba mirándole a los ojos pero antes de que Kate pudiera decir algo Castle continuó.-Y te entiendo perfectamente que pensaras eso, quizás ella tenía planeado acostarse con migo, pero Kate en ese momento y ahora…-Castle miró a Kate y continuó.-En la única persona en la que puedo pensar es en ti, por si no te quedó claro, yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte hasta que estés lista, estoy dispuesto a olvidar estos horribles meses y volver a empezar.-Kate le interrumpió diciendo.

-Castle, creo que estos meses me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que…-A Beckett le costaba decir eso pero se armó de valor y lo dijo- De que Te quiero…-Beckett se dio la vuelta para intentar ocultar su vergüenza al pronunciar esas palabras, pero Castle la agarró del brazo le miro a los ojos y le dijo. –Empecemos con un para siempre.-Castle le besó en los labios, como nunca había hecho con ninguna mujer, Kate tardó en reaccionar pero después intensifico el beso. Separó su boca, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo.-Eliminemos estos tres meses y empecemos como hubiera empezado todo si no hubiera pasado esto, Beckett le cogió la mano a Rick, y lo dirigió hasta su habitación. Allí pasaron una de las mejores noches de sus vidas, una noche que nunca iban a olvidar.

Al día siguiente Kate llamó a Gates, a ver si era posible que Castle se reincorporara en la comisaria. Todo fue mejor y más rápido de lo que Kate se pudo imaginar.

Cuando aparecieron los dos en la comisaria, la gente se dio cuenta de que todo volvía a ser como antes, menos una cosa, iban cogidos de la mano. Cuando Ryan y Espo se percataron de ese detalle, se acercaron a ellos y les dijeron:

-Me alegra mucho lo vuestro, y que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Aunque no lo creas Castle, se te echaba mucho en falta- dijo Ryan ayudado de Espo.

-Gracias chicos, yo también os eché de menos- Dijo Castle con una sonrisa de un niño de 3 años.

Beckett los miró y solo pudo sonreír.

Lanie llamó a Beckett y le dijo.

-Amiga aquí las noticias vuelan, gracias por hacerme caso, te mereces esto Kate, cuando nos veamos no dudes en contármelo todo con detalles.

-Gracias a ti Lanie, no lo hubiera conseguido sin ti, pero ahora he de trabajar luego hablamos, un beso amiga.

-Adiós Kate.

A la hora de comer, Kate y Rick fueron a comer juntos.

-Oye Rick..- Castle al oír que lo llamaba por su nombre sonrió-Me encanta esta nueva etapa, gracias por hacerme sonreír, lo necesitaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Castle le cogió la mano, y le dijo, quiero darte una cosa que lo compre hace mucho tiempo y que nunca me atreví a darte. Castle cogió una cosa de su bolsillo, y sacó una pulsera de plata con un corazón, al que detrás ponía; ''KR; always''.-Te lo iba a dar cuando volviera de los Hamptons pero…

-Rick, es perfecta.

Castle le puso la pulsera, le besó y le dijo.

-Siempre.


End file.
